Growing Up Cenobite
by KahnShao
Summary: A continuation of Kirsty and Pinhead's son Arcturus. He's starting get a little older now. Follows more deeper into his childhood throughout the years.Rated T for safety  maybe M in later chapters as he gets older
1. childhood adventures

**Growing Up Cenobite**

**This story features the continuation of little Arcturus through the years. In case you didn't know Arcturus is the son of Kirsty and Pinhead. (see Not so innocent questions and A New Beginning to learn about him. I do not own Hellraiser or its Arcturus is mine)**

**Arcturus was back home with his father and mother. He thoroughly enjoyed the day with his father. Good "guy" time as Pistonhead and Frank had told him once before. It was a shame that they never came around much anymore…but Angelique was still pretty pissed at how they had babysat her "son." His father thought it funny that Angelique tore off after Frank and Pistonhead.**

**He was 6 years old and considered himself a "man's man." Meaning that he sometimes considered himself a ladies' man able to get any woman he wanted. (his mother and Aunt Angelique had told him he was a cutie and he would make some woman very happy one day). **

**But right now what he wanted more than having the affections of women he wanted to be able to go off "with the guys" for a while without parent opposition. Trouble was he didn't really know anyone his age and even if he did his parents would ****never**** let him go off on his own. Not their precious baby boy. 'Just how the heck am I gonna get married if my parents won't even let me go into the next corridor of the labyrinth alone?' He thought to himself.**

**He decided to ask his father. His mother was out with friends so if he asked his father there would be a good chance his father may say yes.**

"**Hey dad can I go off and hang around for a while I'll be safe and careful." Arcturus asked his father. The Pinheaded cenobite turned to regard his young son. "Go where?" Pinhead asked. Arcturus blinked. "Just about, maybe exploring somewhere." Arcturus responded hopefully. **

**Pinhead rubbed the sides of his head. "Be careful and don't stay out too long." He answered back. Arcturus yipped happily and hugged his father. (something Pinhead was not use to entirely…he loved his son but it was something that guys just did not really do to one another. Now if it were his wife hugging him he would have no objections) Besides, Arcturus was getting older now and once he got to the age of him wanting to have a girlfriend or wife then he would need to be allowed to at least get married, and go to their own home.**

**Arcturus left before his father could change his mind. He wandered around happily taking in the sights and sounds of "nature" but being wary of the wildlife and at the ready should one attack. He also remembered what his father had told him about other cenobites within the labyrinth. Some might be welcoming to his presence in their territory while others may be more territorial. Either way going into another's territory you were to show the utmost respect but at the same time on guard in case they wanted to fight.**

**Arcturus had walked on. He was enjoying himself so much that he didn't hear the chime that announced someone opening the lament configuration. He nearly got pulled through the gateway. Nearly. And he would have if someone had not pulled him back. He glanced at his "saviour" and found that it was his "moggle" Chatterbeast. He was thankful that Chatterbeast could not speak and inform his father as to what had happened.**

**If his father had known what had happened then there would be no more of him going off by himself, no getting married, no nothing. All this according to his mother if she got wind of it too. **

"**Lets go home boy." Arcturus suggested. To Chatterbeast this seemed like a fine idea. He was hungry and wanted food. As the pair made it to their side of the labyrinth no sooner had Arcturus set foot onto the step of his home his mother came out and embraced her son tightly but didn't seem angry. Pinhead had convinced his wife that their son was getting older now and that he needed to be allowed to do what boys do and explore around. Kirsty didn't like it though but she accepted her husband's logic.**

**Pinhead, as much as he liked Angelique was glad that he didn't choose her as a wife. She would have been waaaaaay overprotective of Arcturus. She already was protective enough already. If she was his mother then there would be no way that Arcturus would be able to do anything at all on his own. **

**He would be a 'stay at home role-playing mama's boy who would never get married or have a girlfriend.' **

**As little Arcturus got ready for bed he asked his father a question. "What's it like in the human world?" he whispered. Pinhead walked towards his son. "I have to go there tomorrow to deal with a puzzle guardian. I will take you with me tomorrow if you want to come." Pinhead offered. Arcturus jumped with joy stifling a squeak that would have alerted his mother to their plans. She no longer had a desire to visit the human world whatsoever. It held no interest to her whatsoever. But Pinhead could see a bit of resistence with her letting him take their son with him to the human world.**

**Pinhead went to his room and settled down on the bed with his wife. Kirsty snuggled next to him and asked again as to why he needed to go to that human's domain again. Pinhead told her again for what seemed to be like the 100th**** time only this time telling Kirsty that he wanted to take Arcturus with him. 'for enlightenment' he had said. He promised Kirsty that their son would be safe and no harm would come to him. Kirsty relented. Pinhead asked if she wanted to go as well but she balked at the idea.**

**Her reason was that 'someone had to keep Angelique calm' when she leanred that Pinhead had taken Arcturus with him to the human domain. **

**Pinhead's first reaction was to simply tell Angelique that she was NOT his mother…and to get it through her head but decided against it. Angelique had been nothing short of accepting of Kirsty's and Pinhead's marriage once she realized that Pinhead and her were friends and only friends. Besides…he had named Angelique as his son's 'Godmother' (a human term Kirsty had used when she still had traces of her humanity left).**

**Arcturus drifted off to sleep quickly. His father had told him they were leaving early in the morning.**

**Next chapter: Arcturus goes to the human realm with his father for the first time. What will happen?**


	2. To the human world

**To The Human World**

**Bright and early the next day Pinhead awoke and then went to get his son. At first he debated on waking Arcturus but then remembered that he promised the boy he could go with him. Normally Arcturus was difficult to awaken but not this time. He remembered his father's promise and woke easily. After a good breakfast Pinhead laid down some of the ground rules he wished his son to follow when visiting the human's domain.**

**Rule number one: ****ALWAYS**** stay within eyesight and earshot of Pinhead. 2. No wandering off without letting him know. 3. No speaking to strangers. 4. No going off with ****ANYONE**** that you or dad didn't know. 5. Do not let your true identity be known. **

**Five easy rules. He knew his son would be able to handle it being as his son was rather shy around strangers so rules 3, 4, and 5 would be adhered to 100%. Rules 1 and 2 may be a bit difficult being as his son was rather adventurous.**

"**Who are we going to see Dad?" Arcturus asked. Pinhead regarded his son calmly. "An ally of mine. He lives in the human world and guides lost sinner souls to us." He replied calmly. The corridor they were standing next to began to lead them down a narrow light filled hallway: the door to the human's domain.**

**Arcturus gasped. He had never seen so many humans running around unchecked in his entire life. There were humans within the labyrinth of course but most of them were either "pets" or prisoners. Those that did run free were escapees and not caught yet. Escapees were just as dangerous as the wild life because if an escapee managed to get ahold of a labyrinth child then he/she/they could use the child as a bargining chip. Most of the labyrinth's denziens were doting loving parents that would do anything for the sake of their offspring.**

**Cars zoomed all around and luckily no one took notice of the cenobitic pair being as they were in their human guises. Pinhead was tall, handsome, and regal looking. His dark short hair slicked back perfectly his dark blue eyes intense. He was quite handsome by human standards. He went by his name Xipe. No one human would ever know that name. It was so old an achient that even Leviathan himself wasn't sure where it came from.**

**Arcturus was given the name Tobias. He looked like his father with the short dark hair. His eyes were a deep green rather than blue. He walked closely by his father keeping an eye out for everything. As they walked by a park he spied some kids his age. "Can I play with those kids?" He asked his father hopefully. Pinhead glanced at the kids in the park and back down to his son. He thought for a minute. "No. I don't need you socializing with those human children." Pinhead replied sternly but gently. In all honesty Pinhead had nothing against the human children but he didn't need his son getting too close to "human fodder" the last thing he needed was telling his son why certain 'childhood friends' were being tormented once they opened the box in their adult years. (which is exactly what these kids would do).**

**Both walked to a decrepit old building which was devoid of any activity save for a few homeless that sat huddled in their cardboard box shelters or huddled around a trashcan fire. They looked at the pair but paid them no attention. The place they were in smelled like piss. They reached an abandoned office building that looked like it had seen better days. Roaches and rats scurried out of the way as the two walked to the center of the room. It wasn't long before Xipe's ally came out of hiding. **

"**Hello Xipe. It has been a long time since I have seen you." The crusty guardian greeted. Xipe nodded. "This is my son Tobias. The guardian whose name was Bob smiled at the boy. "He looks just like his mother. Speaking of which how is Angelique anyway? I am surprised she let you take him with you." Xipe's eyes widened. "Tobias is not the son of Angelique. I am married to Kirsty Cotton." Xipe quickly replied.**

"**My apologies old friend. I always thought that you and Angelique would have gotten together." Bob apologized. Xipe nodded in approval. "Angelique and I are just good friends." Xipe added. **

**As the two men talked Tobias began dancing around. "Dad I gotta go potty." he whined. "There is a bathroom just down the hallway." Bob replied. Tobias looked at his father and Xipe nodded his approval. Tobias ran off down the hall as fast as he could.**

**He entered the dirty bathroom noticing that the walls were covered in graffiti. The graffiti writing ranged from gang threats, claims, sexual conquests, and other things. As Tobias relieved himself he couldn't help but think of the writiers of the graffiti coming to get him and beat him to a bloody pulp. **

**What he saw waiting for him was far worse than any gang member. He saw a middle aged filthy homeless man standing beside a broken urinal. He smelled like piss and shit and was grinning nastily and Tobias. Tobias knew what was on his dirty mind. He turned and ran when the man reached out and snagged him. "I got me a youn'n. now bend over boy….its high time you learn why you don't wander alone." Tobias tried to cry out when the man clamped his hand over Tobias's mouth. The boy bit down on the man's hand tasting salty metallic blood. The man yelled and back fisted Tobias against the wall. He then produced a knife saying he would kill that little bastard. "Your mommy and daddy won't be able to recognize you anymore." He growled. He lunged forward and grabbed Tobias plunging his knife into the boy's heart. **

**He uttered a shrill shriek of pain and surprise which alerted his father. Xipe bolted down the hallway to the bathroom and found the homeless man crouched over his son ready to finish the job. He called forth chains to hold the man still while Xipe tended to his son which lay in his pool of blood. "Daa-ddy?" Tobias whispered.**

**Crap Tobias/Arcturus got stabbed! Will he make it?**

**What will Xipe/Pinhead do to the man for stabbing his son?**


	3. emergency situation

**Emergency Situation**

**Xipe applied pressure to Tobias's stab wound to slow the bleeding. He knew his son would survive the attack and learn a valuable if not cruel lesson. The angered Xipe shed his disguise and was in his true form. The homeless man's eyes widened in terror. "What the fuu-" he started to say. "SILENCE!" yelled a very pissed off cenobite.**

"**Being as you deem it acceptable to harm young defenseless children mostly being MY son, then perhaps we should have you immobilized while you do you the same courtesy." Pinhead intoned. Although his voice was calm his eyes were dark and deadly dangerous. He was beyond pissed. He barricaded the door shut in case the man's friends decided to come and help their perverted friend out. "Let's see how long you can scream." Pinhead smiled. The Pinheaded demon went to work. The homeless man began to scream.**

**After quite a while the man was barely recognizable as a human being. Pinhead had left him alive with the sole purpose that the man's remaining days would be filled with agony for as long as he lived. Pinhead turned towards his son who was breathing easier now. His shirt was still torn and bloody but he would survive. 'I should have never taken him.' Pinhead thought to himself. 'Kirsty will ****NEVER**** forgive me for what has happened here.' Xipe gently guided his son to his feet and guided him back to the doorway which would lead them both home. The boy would stil need medical attention though. He took his son to the labyrinth's doctor where the surgeon patched him up.**

**Kirsty indeed had gotten wind of what had happened and was ready to rip Pinhead a new asshole. But when she saw the distraught look upon his face she couldn't bring herself to do it. **

"**Im sorry Kirsty. Im so sorry." Pinhead sobbed. Kirsty hugged her husband trying not to cry as well. She needed to be strong for him now. Even though she knew their son would be ok it stil bothered Pinhead. Pinhead was relieved that his wife forgave him and was even more relieved that his son forgave him as well. As the 3 headed home to rest they were not aware that Angelique was watching the trio leave….her eyes were dark orbs of pure rage and hatred.**

**The human world**

**Angelique had found the decrepit building where Pinhead and her nephew had visited. With little "persuasion" she had gotten the address of the man that had hurt her nephew. She found his place rather easily being as it was little more than a cardboard box. She knocked politely and waited for him to answer the door. When he did answer she discovered that Pinhead had done a halfway decent job on the man's face and chest area. But it still didn't do justice.**

**She approached the man growling. "You hurt a little boy that is ****VERY ****dear to me." The man looked curiously at the woman. What was she…'shit she's the brat's mother!' the man thought to himself. The man opened his mouth to give a lame 'you got the wrong guy but I know who you are looking for' speech when she ripped his lower jaw off then tore his fingers out one by one. She would have done more but the man's garbled noises alerted someone who got scared and alterted the police.**

**She left quickly and hid. They got the man into the ambulence and heared them say they had an emergency situation being as his lower jaw was hanging on my a thread of skin. She grinned to herself. No one hurts her sweetheart nephew. NO ONE!**

**Next: 7 year old Arcturus wants to know where babies come from and how they get into mommies bellies. Guess who gets to tell him!**


	4. Baby Machine

**Baby Machine**

**This chapter will be more humorous. 7 Year old Arcturus wants to know where babies come from. Rated a high level of T just to be safe**

**7 year old Arcturus sat in the living room with his father. His mother was busy trying to calm an enraged Angelique down. She still wanted revenge against the man that had nearly "killed" her nephew despite the man being in prison for attempted rape and murder of a child. They had come to an agreement that if the man was set free and he opened the box then Angelique could have him.**

**Anyway, Arcturus looked up at his father. "Dad where do babies come from? And please don't bullshit me…I need to know the truth." Pinhead was startled. But he realized that his son was getting older now and he would discover the truth sooner or later…better sooner because Pinhead wasn't ready to be a Grandfather to his teenage son's child (once Arcturus reached that age).**

"**Well, you already know the proper parts of the male and female anatomy right? The penis, vagina, breasts…" Arcturus giggled. "yes. But how do the babies get inside the moms?" Pinhed swallowed. "W…w…well… when a man and a woman want to have a child…the man puts his p-p-penis into the woman's 'thing' when he is hard. Stuff comes out and when its inside the woman then it can make a baby." Pinhead said rather quickly. **

"**This white stuff is cum huh?" Arcturus asked. Pinhead nearly squeaked. "Its called semen. Who told you cum?" He asked. "Uncle Frank….when he said he came all over the wire twin cenobite. Shes got a bigger belly now." Arcturus answered. Pinhead groaned. 'Great. Now one of the twins are pregnant and Frank is not going to man up and be a father to his kid.' Pinhead thought to himself. "The most ****IMPORTANT**** thing you must remember if you get a girl pregnant then be a father to your child. Or at least make an attempt to." Pinhead said all joking aside. The elder cenobite remembered his father's treatment of him and even though it wasn't abusive he was neglected. His father just simply did not have nor make the time for his son.**

**Pinhead vowed if he ever had a son he would make the time for him and be there for him whenever his son (or daughter) should need him. Arcturus nodded seriously. Apparently a child and its raising were serious business. He wouldn't mind having a child or two one day…but putting your thing in a woman? Ewwww. Arcturus wandered off by himself to think things over. A low growl got his attention. One of the demonic dogs was getting ready for birth. Chatterbeast stood at the ready by its mate. Luckily both dogs knew Arcturus so he wouldn't be torn to pieces. He watched in silent wonder as the pups were born. Excited he ran to his father who was talking to Angelique.**

"**Dad! Auntie! One of the dogs in having birth and its babies are coming out its butt hole! Not its girl part but its butt hole!" Arcturus screeched. "That means you can't poop if you are gonna have a baby or you'll poop it out.!" He added. Pinhead face palmed himself . Angelique had an amused grin on her face. "Good one Xipe. Telling Arcturus that children come out the assholes of females." she chuckled.**

"**They ****DO NOT**** come from that area!" Pinhead yelled. "and no guys can ****NOT ****have children so don't even ask!" Pinhead groaned. **

"**I'm gonna go watch the girl dog poop more babies." Arcturus announced and ran off to observe the miracle of life.**

**Well now we know where babies come from lol!**

**Next chapter Arcturus goes to the circus with Female. How will it go?**


	5. a trip to the circus

**A Trip to the Circus**

**7 year old Arcturus was excited. He was going the circus with his "sister" Nikoletta or otherwise known as Female. Arcturus had been running around like a maniac all day long driving his parents insane. It wasn't until the threat of "death" did Female offer to take him for the day. Pinhead and Kirsty agreed 1001%. The destination or the day was the circus. Not in the human's domain but Labyrinth style circus.**

"**Hey Nikki, (Arcturus was one of the select few that could get away with calling her Nikki) what kinds of animals will they have there?" He asked excitedly. Female shrugged. "Lions, bears, and tigers maybe. Maybe an elephant or two." she replied. Female herself had never been to the circus in all her life; saw no reason to go. She grinned slightly. Elephants. Tigers. Bears. Warped versions of the animals that lived in the humans domain. Much more aggressive. Flesh eaters. **

**They came to the "big-top" and waited in line for it to open. The warped circus music surrounded everyone. "Hey girlie. If you ain't doin' nothing after the show maybe you and me could.." Female turned around at the sound of the voice. It was a young male cenobite neither one of them knew. He was dressed in leather and had chains hanging from him. He took no notice of the young boy standing beside her. "No thank you. I am here with someone already." she replied politely. No need to be rude. "Oh, that's cool. That your kid?" he smiled. Arcturus smiled back. Female's eyes widened at the thought. She hadn't even considered parenthood just yet. "No, he's my 'brother'. " she replied.**

**She turned around before he could say anything else. She knew what the young male had in mind. Put the kid somewhere else for the time being so he could "get lucky" and have one more notch in his belt strap. They went to the ticket booth where they got their tickets and went inside. The inside looked very much like the circus you would see in the human domain. Sawdust in the rings, seats surrounding the area, vendors selling foods, props being set up, etc. In the backround you could hear animals making noise. The trumpets of elephants and the roars and shrieks of various animals. And the almost silent screech of some poor human soul that had gotten to close to the animal's cage and were being devoured.**

**Female and Arcturus sat next to each other on the bottom row where they could get an up close view of everything. The lights dimmed and the remaining patrons took their seats and got ready for the show to begin. A fat ringmaster came out and introduced the first act. "Ladies and Gentleman; boys and girls welcome to the circus! We have a wide variety of entertainment tonight. An experience you wont soon forget. First up we have Bongo the Bear and his dancing act. Please do not reach out to pet Bongo as he can and ****WILL**** bite. If he does come up to you keep still and you might be safe.**

**The ringmaster made a signal and two animal handlers went in and grabbed a medium sized bear. The bear's fur was clumpy and parts of bone were showing through his skin. His muzzle was skeletal and his eyes were hellish yellow. He got up on his hind legs and did a jerky dance to weird music; snapping at the air growling wildly. The patrons clapped and cheered. Arcturus was transfixed. Female looked interested as well.**

**As the bear finished its dance the ringmaster cautiously came back out. Once the bear was safely subdued and put inside its pen he announced the next act. "Many of you have seen elephants in the human world before you became what you are. And we have an elephant. From the human world. Turned into a cenobitic elephant. Don't worry. He's quite docile. We just fed him prior to the show so if he comes up to you it is safe to pet him….as long as you are not bleeding." The elephant lumbered out showing no interest to the crowd whatsoever. **

**It looked perfectly normal except its underbelly was a wide gash filled with razor sharp teeth. There were two extra mouths on its side as well and when the elephant trumpeted the mouths opened at the sam time and roared in sync. Very unusual indeed. The elephant balanced on its hind legs on a rubber ball and then displayed its awesome stregth by pulling a human apart with a long tendril that came out from its underbelly. The tendril spread apart at the tips revealing it to be yet another mouth with sharp teeth. These teeth injected flesh dissolving acid that ate its human from the inside out.**

**The cenobite patrons cheered. By this time it was intermission so the circus performers could get ready for the last two acts and allow patrons to relieve themselves if need be. Arcturus turned to Female. "Nikki, did you see what that elephant did to that guy? Wasn't it awesome?" he grinned. Female smiled. She couldn't help it as she was enjoying herself too. "It is quite enjoyable yes. Are you hungry?" she asked. **

**Arcturus nodded. He wanted a popcorn and a soda. Female wanted the same thing so she had the vendor give them 2 large popcorns and 2 large sodas. They sat in their seat waiting for the show to resume when someone had smacked Female in the back of the head. "Hey, we want your seat!" an older female cenobite with two young teens in tow ordered. "DO. NOT. TOUCH. HER. AGAIN." Arcturus ordered. The three female cenobites turned their attention to him. "Wh- what did you just say?" The elder female snarled taking a menacing step towards the boy who was on his feet. The two younger cenobites seemed uncertain and frightened. They did not want to fight and they would have been happy with any seat but their mother who was use to getting her way all the time wasn't having it. **

**She glared at her daughters who shrank back. Neither of them wanted to piss off their mother. Female jumped to her feet and glared at the elder cenobite. "leave him alone. If you touch him there will be problems." The elder cenobite seemed shocked for a moment then shrieked and swung upon Female with a closed fist. Arcturus lunged forward and pushed the elder cenobite and she fell backwards over her two daughters. **

**That's when all hell broke loose. An enraged elder female pulled out her weapons and tossed it at Female and Arcturus who dodged the flying projectile. It bounced off a seat and lodged itself in the chest of one of the elder cenobite's daughters. Angry now the elder female tore the weapon from her wounded child's chest and tried again. The melee ended up with Female and Arcturus being kicked out. The elder cenobite stayed because of her "connections" with the owner who rented the place out for the circus. **

**As female turned to leave she saw that the elder cenobite had merely stepped over her wounded child as if she were not there and sat down to enjoy the rest of the show. 'how horrible. How can anyone just leave their own child like that… well you know how those kids' home life is.' Female thought to herself. "what a bitch." Arcturus grumbled. Female chuckled. "Yes. She is a bitch." she agreed. **

"**All in all it was a pretty fun show. Thanks Nikki." Arcturus smiled embracing the female cenobite in a hug. Female smiled. She returned "Arcturus's hug. "Ermm….lets not tell Angelique about the fight. We don't need another repeat of what happened when you went to the human domain with your dad." she chucked. Although Female already knew somehow Angelique would find out one way or another. **

**Next chapter: Arcturus spends a few days with Angelique while his parents go on their 'second honeymoon' **


	6. second honeymoon

**SECOND HONEYMOON**

"**Hon, you almost packed?" Pinhead called from the bathroom next to the bedroom he and Kirsty shared. "Yeah Pinny, almost." Kirsty called back. Pinhead chuckled. Had it been anyone else that called him Pinny they would have been torn apart. Only a very select few could get away with calling him Pinny and get away with it. One was Female, the other one was Kirsty. Arcturus sat on his parents' bed watching them. They were going on a 'honeymoon;' a mommy and daddy thing as they told him. **

**Something he wasn't going to be able to do with them. He didn't mind though. He was 8 years old and was getting to spend the next 3 days with Angelique his "aunt." As soon as she got there they would be going to the human domain to take care of business concerning an ally of hers. Both his parents knew she would keep a close eye on him. Especially after what had happened when he went with his father to the human domain before. (in reality she wanted to see if that perverted bastard was out of jail now; she had heared from this ally that he was back out on the streets)**

**Not 15 min later a knock was heard on the front door. Arcturus bolted to the door knowing already who it was. He opened the door and ran to his aunt for a hug. Angelique smiled and hugged him back. "You've gotten big hon." she smiled sweetly. "yeah. Mom and dad are going on a honeymoon where you have sex and do other things. that's what your supposed to do on honeymoons." Arcturus said quickly. Angelique grinned. Pinhead if it were possible would have turned 8 shades of red Kirsty looked shocked but said nothing.**

"**You sure you can handle him?" WITHOUT doing bodily harm to other people?" Pinhead smiled knowing full well of Angelique's temper when it came to someone threatening her family. Not that he could blame her. He was the same way. Angelique nodded. "I've calmed down a bit." Angelique smiled slightly. "Uh-hu…and that would explain Pistonhead's missing genitalia?" Kirsty giggled. Angelique had to laugh at that. "I could have casterated him." Angelique offered with a smile.**

**All three laughed at the joke, and then Pinhead and Kirsty hugged their son and said goodbye. They would be back in 4 days. Angelique and Arcturus watched his parents leave. He had hoped that if they had brought him back a surprise it wouldn't be in the form of a little brother or sister. He liked being the only child and didn't want to share his status. Arcturus and Angelique headed back into the house where they had lunch and got ready to go to the human realm. **

**DAY ONE**

"**Is that raper man gonna be out again?" Arcturus asked nervously. He wanted his revenge against the man just as much as his aunt did but in truth he was scared. "Yes he's out and we're gonna get him." He will NOT touch you….I promise you that." Angelique responded. They both walked through the gateway that led to the human domain. As they walked along in search of the man Angelique had gotten many appreciative stares from the human males. She smiled politely enjoying all the attention for she knew they wanted what they could never have.**

**As they rounded the corner they stopped for a donut. The one human food they both found appetizing. The vendor that sold them the food made a comment. "Your son looks a lot like you." he said with a friendly tone. Angelique smiled albeit sadly. In honesty she still wished Arcturus was her son. "thank you but he's not my son. He's my nephew." she replied in an equally friendly tone. Arcturus was too busy devouring his donut to take notice. He finished his donut in record time….3.5 seconds. Angelique looked down at the 8 year old boy curiously.**

"**Did you even taste it or just inhale the thing?" she asked. "I ate it auntie. It was good." Arcturus replied. Angelique smiled. "At least your not like Butterball. He would have eaten the donut, the napkin, the donut stand, and the cash register." Angelique replied. "He'll eat any damned thing." She muttered under her breath. She wasn't too fond of the fat cenobite at all. She tolerated his presence hanging around at times but despised it when he touched her nephew; even though she knew he would never hurt the kid and would protect him she just did not want him touching Arcturus much at all. Butterball seemed to know this and sometimes gave the boy hugs in her presence or ruffled his hair to see if it would set her off.**

**It wasn't long before they found their target. "There's that raper man." Arcturus froze in his spot. The mere sight of a frightened Arcturus sent a wave of black rage through Angelique. "lets go sweetie. Lets see what he does when we walk by him." she smiled. Arcturus walked closely to his aunt. The two walked past the man pretending not to notice him at all….at first. Then the foolish man opened his mouth.**

"**Well if it isn't that little shit that tried to get me killed. And look he's brought his "mommy." the man sneered. Arcturus looked a the man. "Fuck off you cum-guzzling butt pirate." Arcturus commented back. The man seemed shocked. Then angry. "You little piece of shit. Im gonna fuck you up bad. You ain't gonna live through this one." The pervo man stated. He came to Arcturus knife in hand. He was so concentrated on killing Arcturus that he didn't see Angelique come from behind him and slam something into the back of his legs with such force it shattered his kneecaps. The man howled in pain and surprise and fell forward; his knife spinning out of his hand. For the first time Arcturus saw how big the blade was…it was long, glinted in the sun and was…Plastic? A toy? A fucking toy? **

**Angelique noticed this too and for a moment wondered if she had gotten the right guy but the scars on his face and nearly destroyed jaw told her that he was. So the bastard wasn't a real 'killer' he was just a rapist…worse a child rapist. He had only stabbed Arcturus before because the child defended himself from being raped. Angelique sighed piteously. She was wondering if killing the bastard would do justice or not…then she thought something better. Something that would destroy him not physically but mentally.**

**With a little help from Arcturus she turned the man over on his back and pulled down his pants exposing his thing. She then took out a REAL knife…a butter knife; and decided to fillet/casterate him with it. To prevent the man's screams from alerting everyone else Arcturus shoved something into the man's mouth to muffle his screams. Within a couple of hours the man's thing was filleted and he was left there to his own devices. If he died, he died. If someone decided to save him then so be it. One thing was for sure, the man would never rape again as long as he lived. Happy now that justice had been "served" she and Arcturus had returned home.**

**DAY TWO**

**Back in the labyrinth Arcturus and Angelique just hung around the house for the day not really doing much of anything. He had told her of the experience with the circus and the problems he and Female had had with another cenobite. Angelique knew the other female and expressed her intense dislike of her. She had also said that the cenobite was cruel to her children and the only reason why she had them was to increase status in her home. They weren't even really her biological children Angelique believed…just runaways she "adopted" into her home under the pretense of a kinder loving environment.**

**As he and Angelique talked there was a knock at the door. With a growl Angelique knew who it was…Butterball. She answered the door and glared. "what is it Butterball?" she asked clearly irritated. Butterball stammered for a minute. "I am hungry and ran out of food…do you have any?" he stammered. Angelique groaned. "Why not eat your house or your clothing?" she asked savagely enjoying Butterball's discomfort. Butterball made a low growl in his throat and said a reply to that and ran out quickly the reason being that Angelique had thrown something at Butterball's head. He had said something on the lines of Angelique's childless lifestyle and how she thinks she's Arcturus's mother. This had hit a wrong note with the demonic woman and she vowed to get revenge later.**

**That night Angelique and Arcturus decided to sleep outside under the "stars" being as it was nice out. Arcturus pointed out at how it wasn't too different than human domain stars except there were things up there that could get you if you went to high. Angelique smiled. It was well past 11 pm when the two began to get sleepy and their conversastion became incomprehensible due to drowsiness. Within minutes both were sound asleep. No one came to disturb their sleep…no one was foolish enough to being as both were being guarded by not one but two demonic chatter beast dogs while they slept.**

**DAY THREE (FINAL DAY)**

**Arcturus's parents had returned that day at around 2 pm happy to be home. They had fun during their honeymoon but was glad to be home now. Arcturus ran to them embracing them telling him of a wonderful time he had with his aunt and telling them they had gotten the 'raper man' and he wouldn't be hurting no one no more because he lacked the one thing all men had. Pinhead was astonished and surprised that his son had helped do this. Normally his son was not a vengeful type. He was pleased. Kirsty was shocked as well. Her son certainly was not defenseless and would defend his family to the end if he had to. (of course she hoped and prayed it would never come to that….the loss of her son was something she couldn't bear to think about.)**

**They had invited Angelique stay for dinner which she readily accepted. While dinner was being prepared she played with Arcturus outside for a while. She happened to glance back up for a minute where she spied a certain elder female cenobite (the one from the circus) being trailed by two nervous teens. The female looked towards her and quickened her pace away from them. 'Obviously she's the female and his mother.' the elder cenobite thought to herself shying away from Angelique's unfriendly gaze. She wanted no part of Angelique.**

**Dinner was ready and the two came in and ate. Pinhead ate in silence watching his son and Angelique talk. 'they're so close. Pinhead thought with a smile. He was happy that Angelique had kept an eye on he and Kirsty's boy. Kirsty had noticed the look in her husband's eyes and smiled knowingly. **

**After dessert and a few more hours of socialization Angelique had to leave. Arcturus followed her outside and before she left he gave her a big hug. "Thanks for hanging out with me Auntie; I love you." **

"**No problem kiddo…I love you too." she smiled giving him a hug before leaving. **

**She rounded the corridor and trotted off into the darkness of the labyrinth. When she was certain no one was around and she was by herself she leaned against the wall and for the first time in her life; she cried.**

**Next chapter: Arcturus witnesses something he wished he **_**never**_** saw. Entirely humerous.**


	7. not meant for a childs eyes

**Something not meant for a child's eyes**

**Arcturus awoke to the unfamiliar sounds of moans coming from his parents'room. He looked at the clock and it read 12:30 am. What could make his parents moan like that. It didn't sound like they were in any pain (although with a cenobite certain pains were pleasure) It piqued his curiosity so he got up to go take a peek. What he had seen shocked him to his very core.**

**Both his parents were had engaged themselves in sexual intercourse. They had various toys spread on the floor. Toys Arcturus remembered innocently playing with when he was a little kid. He shuddered at the thought of his parents doing the nasty. Ewww! That was gross! Wasn't there a law against your parents having sex once they had a kid or something? He scrunched up his face and was about to return to his room to try and get rid of the disturbing images of a naked Pinhead and Kirsty wrestling around under the covers. (although he didn't see any nasty parts it was still disturbing.) **

**At one time he would have thought it funny. But he was older now and what was funny back then was not in the least bit funny now. He turned away but stopped when he heard his father's voice. "A replacement is just what we need." Arcturus's eyes widened. Were his parents planning on replacing him? What had he done so wrong? He realized that he wasn't always a good kid, he did get in trouble from time to time but didn't every child? What were they going to do with him once they got his "replacement?" What would his auntie do? Was she in on it? Arcturus hid quietly in his room and pretended to be asleep while his father came in to check on him. He envisioned his father coming in with a knife to kill him being as his mother couldn't do it due to 'lingering maternal feelings'.**

**This wasn't the case. His parents had no intention of replacing their boy or killing him. His father had merely came in to explain in a calm (to the best of his ability) manner to as what he had seen. Although he really couldn't be angry at Arcturus…the moans probably woke him and got his curiosity going. He tried to fall asleep once he was certain his father was out of the room. He wondered what he was going to do in the morning once he woke up….if he woke up.**

**Morning came and Arcturus was surprised to see his father sitting by his bed. "Don't kill me or replace me…I didn't see you guys do it." he nearly screeched. Pinhead raised his hand to quiet his boy. "First, don't scream in my face. Second, it was my fault you saw what you saw I should have closed the door and we should have been quieter. Third, no one is replacing you or killing you." Pinhead stated. Arcturus stared at his father. He believed him. "for some reason I have decided to remain a virgin." Arcturus replied as matter of factly. "Arcturus do you even know what a virgin is?" Pinhead groaned. Kirsty heared Pinhead ask this and laughed from the kitchen. "We can do without the laughter Kirsty think you." Pinhead called out.**

**Arcturus giggled. "I know what a virgin is…it means when someone hasn't had *mghghghhlfgh*" Arcturus was unable to finish his sentence do to his father's hand covering his mouth. "Okokokokokok I know." Pinhead exclaimed quickly. "now get dressed and come down for breakfast." Pinhead commented before leaving.**

**Arcturus giggled. As he got dressed he wondered what his father's reaction was when he first saw his mother in the nude. His father probably liked it but his giggles turned to a groan of disgust. **

**Downstairs Pinhead sat down to his breakfast and spoke to his wife. "8 years old and already discovering things." Pinhead groaned. Kirsty smiled. She knew Pinhead had already spoken to him about what he had seen and it was cleared up. "It means our baby boy is growing up." Kirsty smiled sadly then wiped a tear away. Pinhead noticed this and hugged his wife gently. "He's not growing that fast Kirsty. It will be quite a while." he said gently. He hated seeing Kirsty like this. She was too emotional at times when it came to their son. 'I regret the day he gets married….Kirsty's going to be an emotional wreck.' he thought to himself.**

**Arcturus bounded downstairs singing happily. He plopped down at ate his breakfast. Kirsty glanced at her son and smiled. Realizing they were in the labyrinth and were damn near immortal..thy would never get old nor die. Arcturus would reach adulthood eventually yes but his parents would never get older or age beyond what their ages were now.**

"**Arcturus do you understand what exactly you saw?" Pinhead asked. "Jeez dad! Yes! You and mom were having sex and I ugghh.. Accidntelly seen it! Don't you know what you were doing?" Arcturus replied. Kirsty hid a grin that threatened to show itself upon her face. Pinhead if it were possible flushed a deep red shade of embarrassment. So his son did know, and understand. **

**Pinhead realized right then he didn't really **_**want**_** his son to grow up. He wanted him to remain the small inquisitive boy he usually was.**

**Next Chapter: School Days are fast approaching. Arcturus goes to his first day at school. How will he cope? How will his parents cope?**


	8. arcturus goes to school

**Arcturus goes to school**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writers block for the longest time. Now I have more ideas…just have to put them all together.**

**Arcturus had awoken early at around 6:45 a.m. He was looking forward to his first day of school actually. He would get to learn more things and be away from the protective nature of his parents. He had gotten himself dressed and got his supplies put inside his backpack. He had even gotten his lunch together. He would have gotten his own breakfast but he decided to let his mother do that for him. He was a 'big boy' there were still some things he liked his parents to do for him.**

**His parents awoke at 7 am to make sure everything was ready. Kirsty had given him a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, pancakes, and orange juice. He ate it all hungrily knowing that this was more than likely one of rare times he'd be able to eat such a good breakfast. The rest of the school year breakfasts would either consist of cold cereal, warmed cereal, or pop tarts. He didn't need to be at school until 8:30 or so and all of his other school things were done and ready except for breakfast. Pinhead was ok with his son going to school although he would miss his son being annoying at home. He would never admit it though.**

**Angelique deemed it necessary that Arcturus go to school even though she was a bit saddened by the necessity of it. Even Kirsty seemed ok by it. At around 7:45 he was already heading out the door with his parents. As they neared his new school he somewhat felt a bit reluctant to go, he would miss his parents and hanging out at home. As his parents guided him into his new school Pinhead got down to his son's level. "Remember Arcturus, do what the teacher says and be a good boy. Don't look for trouble and have a good day." Pinhead gave his son a quick hug and a tap on the head. Kirsty leaned down and gave her son a loving hug. "Have a good day Arcturus. We love you and will see you at around 3:30." Kirsty smiled.**

**Arcturus smiled nervously and nodded. As he watched his parents leave he felt a bit of tears start to rise but he quickly held them at bay. 'Big boys don't cry' himself. He went to his first class and noticed how big it seemed. There were other kids in the class as well some his age, some younger and some older. His teacher seemed nice though. Arcturus sat down and paid attention. The other kids, older kids tried to get his attention but he paid them no mind. As his father had said, "classrooms are a place of instruction. You are not in class to make friends. That is what recess and breaks are for." Arcturus took this piece of advice to heart.**

**Meanwhile at home, Pinhead was holding his sobbing wife doing his best to comfort her. "Its ok, my dear. Arcturus will be fine." Pinhead replied gently. Kirsty sniffed. "I know, Pinny. I know. Its just that…." another round of tears interrupted her. Pinhead groaned inwardly. He loved his wife dearly but when she got this emotional it got on his nerves. Pinhead released his wife and raised her chin gently so that her eyes met his. He gave his wife a quick peck on the lips and smiled. **

**Lunch time came quickly and Arcturus sat down to eat his lunch when two older boys came over to him. One of them was Tac. Tac was 9 years old. Burr was another boy and he was 9 also. Both sat down at his table. "Why did Pinhead hug you?" Tac asked curiously. He had heared of Pinhead; Xipe Totec from his father. Arcturus looked at Tac. "He's my dad." Arcturus answered simply. Both boys looked at each other in shock. "No fuckin' way!" Burr responded. "Pinhead is a legend! He got so many guys! He was even gonna get Cars-Kirby- Cotton whats her name." Arcturus grinned. "Kirsty Cotton? Yeah, she's my mom." Arcturus smiled. **

**Both boys stared at each other and back to him. Arcturs felt his grin grow even wider. "Hey, you wanna hang out with us after school?" Tac asked hopefully. "yeah!" Arcturus piped happily. He was happy he made two new friends. For the remainder of the lunch three boys talked about life in general, their home lives and what they liked and disliked about living at home. "Remember Arcturus meet us out front after school and we can hang out till about 7 or so." Tac reminded him. Arcturus nodded. His parents were allowing him to walk home from school today so he'd have to introduce his new friends to his parents more than likely, but that would come later. Hang out first. He could always tell his parents that he lost track of time.**

**The last half of the school day was rather boring being as the teacher kept going over the school rules and regulations, punishments for disobediance, and rewards for doing well. They also went over homework policies and the like. All boring stuff. Plus to top it off he had a small amount of homework to do. It was simple though, write a page briefly telling the class about yourself. Nothing much. 3:00 came around and the bell tolled signaling the end of the school day. Arcturus headed out to meet his new friends forgetting the fact that his parents were waiting for him at 3:30.**

**Cool! Arcurus has two new friends! But he should have told his parents about his adventure he was going on…how will his parents react when their son comes home a bit later than expected?**


	9. Lost track of time

**Lost Track Of Time**

**Arcturus ran around with his new friends forgetting the time frame he was supposed to be off at. As he ran along with Tac he learned yet another valuable lesson concerning 9 year old boys; at least concerning Tac, Burr, and himself:**

**1. Girls are only good for teasing**

**2. ****NEVER**** kiss or play with a girl**

**3. Friendships with girls are a big no**

**4. Girls are cootie carriers**

**5. ****NEVER ****get married. ****EVER.**

**Arcturus took all this in and paid close attention. "I ain't ever getting married to a girl." Arcturus said wrinkling his nose. His two friends agreed. "Girls like babies and stuff and want you to do sissy stuff." Burr put in. "What about moms? Do we have to avoid them too?" Tac asked. "No, moms don't count. They're not girls…they're moms so its ok." Arcturus stated. Before long Arcturus checked his watch he always wore and it said it was nearing 4:45 p.m. 'Great. My parents are probably having a shit fit. I was supposed to be home by 3:30.' Arcturus thought to himself.**

**Luckily for him, when he came home even though they were worried they understood him hanging out with his friends. (it wouldn't have gone over so well if his parents hadn't known Tac and Burr's parents) but he was to let them know sooner rather than later. After having a late snack Arcturus went into his room to relax. Personally he honestly didn't see what was so wrong with girls. They seemed nice. Maybe he could have one as a friend. Just not be friends with her when he was with his friends.**

**Arcturus pulled out his first homework assignment: a paragraph on what life was like before school. He set to work on it right away.**

What life was like

By Arcturus Xipe Cotton

I had lots of fun before I started school. I hung out with my parents and my Aunt Angelique. One time my Uncle Frank and Uncle Pistonhead babysat me and I got naked and ran off. Then my aunt got mad and went after them. She cut off one of their ding dongs and they had to be careful. Another time my dad took me to the human world and I got stabbed in the chest by this mean human. My dad got back at him and my aunt got him too. From then on I couldn't really do much because they thought I would get hurted. I went to the circus with my 'sister' Nickoletta and we had lots of fun. Then we had to leave early 'cause the ring master guy said we did something wrong. I also liked to play with my dad and mom's 'toys' when I was younger. They had cool toys but they got rid of them now saying that I'm to little to play with them. Well that's all.

**Arcturus put his paper in his folder and put the folder away. He sort of wished he had school tomorrow so he could see his friends again but was glad that he was going to get to sleep in the next day. Plus Frank and Pistonhead had promised to take him fishing for the day. After screwing around some his parents called him down to dinner. "How was your day son?" his father asked. Arcturus grinned. "Cool. Me, and the guys hung out. Oh, yeah im not gonna get married and have kids. Girls are nasty." He added wrinkling his nose.**

"**Do you think I'm nasty too?" Kirsty smiled. Arcturus looked at his mother. "No, your ok. You're a mom, your not a girl so its ok." Arcturus went on to eat. Kirsty and Pinhead stiffled a laugh. "I hope you're a girl Kirsty." Pinhead whispered. Kirsty grinned evilly. "well that's something you are just going to have to find out later tonight." she whispered back.**

**Luckily all this was unheard of by Arcturus. If he did hear it he paid it no mind. After dinner he went back into his room to gather his fishing stuff and put it in one easy to reach place. He would have asked his father to go on this 'guys only' trip but he knew his father wanted to spend time alone with Kirsty.**

**That night he could hardly sleep but somehow he managed. He was too excited for his fishing trip. He wished his auntie could come along with them…Angelique was like a mother to him and plus it would be fun to see how his uncles would act around her. To this day they were nervous and on edge….for good reason. For as far as Angelique was concerned if ANYONE hurt her "son" then they might as well as cease to exist.**

**Coming soon: Fishing trip with the guys. Arcturus learns a few things about women from a drunken uncle Frank and finds out something shocking about his aunt. Frank's in for it now… ****J **


	10. fishing trip adventures

**Fishing Trip Adventures**

Arcturus had awoken early the next day. This day, he was going fishing with his father and his uncles. Uncle Frank had made Arcturus promise that he wouldn't tell Angelique about their trip just yet. He figured Angelique had it out for the two men because of their lack of competence on babysitting her "son" as she had put it after beating them both into submission. Then Pistonhead had to let his retardation show and claim it was because she had the hots for the both of them. This only caused a more severe beating. Arcturus had gotten his fishing gear ready the night before and was double checking everything to make sure he had all the necessary equipment ready for that day.

After breakfast and a goodbye to his mother; he, his father, and uncles left to go on their trip. He waved a goodbye to Angelique who was stepping outside her house to retrieve the morning paper (yes, even the labyrinth gets papers) and she smiled and waved back. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw Pistonhead and Frank with her nephew. She was still pissed off at them and did not really want them to go anywhere near or with Arcturus unsupervised. She muttered a threat under her breath, something with the likes of "if anything happens to him…if you two fucktards let anything happen, youll wish you had never even been born." Luckily none of the men heard this vile threat.

At the fishing hole everyone set up their spots and Frank began joking around with Pistonhead about the joys of manhood and how women couldn't resist his man-sausage. Pistonhead merely rolled his eyes. "Dude, have you ever even….you know….with a woman?" he asked unimpressed. Frank grinned and nodded. "I got plenty ram in my ramrod…when it gets hard nothing stops the man-milk from seeping out." He laughed. Arcturus cocked his head curiously. He left his fishing pole and walked towards his uncles. "Whats a ramrod and man-milk?" he asked innocently. He was nearing the cusp of puberty and was very curious indeed. Frank nearly choked on his beer. "Its uhh…well…." He looked at Pistonhead for support. Pistonhead stammered "Ummm well…your ramrod you know…it leaks man milk." He quickly turned away suddenly very interested in a rock by the bank of the lake.

Pinhead face palmed himself. "Arcturus, a ramrod is slang for penis. And the man-milk as your intelligent uncles so put it, is semen. The semen goes inside the woman's vagina and if you are lucky (or unlucky) she will have a baby in 9 months time." Pinhead left it at that. Nothing more need be said until he was older. Arcturus cocked his head slightly to the side. He wanted to ask his father to elaborate on the subject more but having known his father his entire life, he knew certain body postures, eye movements meant that the discussion was over. Arcturus went back over to his fishing pole and put more bait on the hook. Frank had gotten rather tipsy with his beer and decided to help things along by giving Arcturus a little lesson on the joys of sex and sex ed.

He motioned for Arcutus to come closer. "Listen. This is what really goes down. When you see a hot chick you pecker gets hard. And the reason it gets hard is because its filled with Man-milk only men can make. Now to get a girl preggo, you need to shoot your man-milk at the girls vag. It swims up and 9 months later you have a baby. Sometimes man-milk works and sometimes it don't…it depends. But man-milk is best made during the night or when you see a really hot lady; like Angelique. Me and her dated one time." Frank stated proudly. Arcturus grimaced. He loved Angelique and she was quite pretty…but she was his aunt. And he didn't have feelings like that for her or any girl to be honest. And why would Frank want to date someone like her? He figured that married people should know each other real well before marriage. It was just to weird for friends to marry one another.

Plus Angelique had a vicious streak when she wanted one. And if she heard what Frank had said about her and him, then instead of two uncles, he'd have only one. He cringed again when Frank told him in his drunken state that he had gotten his man-milk on Angelique's kitty cat, and it had almost swam up inside but he had cleaned it off which made Angelique (again, according to Frank) angry because she had always wanted a child. Then Arcturus had been born so she thought of him as her son being as she didn't have any children of her own.

What few fish they caught would pass as a somewhat decent meal. Arcturus was glad for this fishing trip. Just him, his uncles, and his father who decided last minute on Kirsty's behalf to go along with them being as Angelique was pissed off at Frank and Pistonhead and wanted to tear them to shreds. The next day after a fishy breakfast it was time to pack up. It was only one day trip being as both men had prior engagements and Pinhead had responsibilities to attend to at home. Plus he missed his Kirsty. On their way home Arcutus found out a new word. Kitty Cat. This is what Frank had told him that liked to drink man-milk when offered. But he was forewarned by Frank not to let Angelique know much. She wouldn't understand the need to feed a "Kitty" "man sausage" and give it "man-milk" to drink.

After he put his things away he saw his aunt visiting his parents and ran to give her a big hug. Angeliqe smiled and returned the hug. Kirsty noticed that Pinhead had a slight smile. Angelique had calmed down a lot since Arcturus had gotten a bit older. He remembered when his friend had gotten really protective of Kirsty when she was pregnant and after Arturus was born. Even going so far as threatening Pinhead himself to make sure no harm came to his wife or child. Or she'd deal with him personally. Pinhead was _very, very,_ glad she was his friend.

As the four went into the house Arcturus pointedly asked if a women's kitty cat really needed to be fed "man sausage" and drink "man milk" from time to time. He even told her that Frank had said he gave her kitty some "man-milk" but kitty didn't like it much.

Kirsty had to turn her head to hide the stifle of laughter. Pinhead let a small chuckle escape before realizing what happened. His eyes widened and he shook his head as if to say "it wasn't me." Angelique smiled kindly, though her eyes held malice and anger. It wasn't towards her family she was currently with. She knew whom had said this. Frank. Frank. Cotton. Must. Die. And if Pistonhead was foolish enough to get involved then he'd get the same thing Frank was going to get. She said goodbye to her family and went off in search of Frank.

"I feel sorry for Frank." Kirsty sighed shaking her head at her Uncle's stupidity.

Pinhead nodded in agreement. "I do not want to be frank right about now."

In the distance a long, piercing, shriek could be heard all over the labyrinth. Everyone knew, even Leviathan himself knew, whose scream that belonged to. And they knew who was doling out the punishment. and they also knew…how foolish it would be for one to get involved or try and stop said pusnishment.

Coming soon: Arcturus gets a little sex ed from daddy before things get really out of hand.


End file.
